Day That Never Ends
by Queen NekoChan
Summary: AU/ Danny didn't really like his parents' career, especially when they decided to build that "Ghost Portal." He liked their career even less when his dad "accidentally" pushed him into the giant metal hole in the wall and turned him into a ghost.
1. The Epic Awesomeness That is Chapter 1

**A/N: Um… yeah. I recently finished watching the Danny Phantom series online (with the help of **toonsurfer . 50 webs . com / danny-phantom-2 . htm **without all the spaces) and I had this stupid idea pop into my mind. I know, I know, I have other fics I haven't updated in a really long time, but I'm working on those, okay? Plus, I'll probably delete this anyway. I really don't think many people will like it. Anyway, enjoy.**

Jack and Maddie Fenton (with an audience of Sam and Tucker, both dragged down against their will while trying to look for the 14 year old occupant of the house) beamed at their finished Ghost Portal proudly, Jack holding a simple remote in his hand. Of course, the remote only had one button on it. How could he be Jack Fenton if it was complicated?

"Alright, kids," Jack started excitedly, grinning with anticipation, "this here is the Fenton Portal Maddie and I recently finished building." While talking, he gestured to a large cave full of machinery, which was currently cold and silent. "It's supposed to open a door to the realm those nasty ghosts live in. While I have never met a ghost in the entire time I've been alive, if this works, it will prove that I'm not crazy and the dang therapist will leave me alone. I'd love to show it to Danny and Jazz as well, but I can't seem to find them at the moment, so I'll have to settle for you two."

Sam sighed in boredom while Tucker did some random geeky stuff on his PDA.

"Are you kids ready?" Jack boomed, finger hovering over the red button. Not bothering to wait for a response, his thick finger slammed into the poor defenseless button, nearly breaking the remote in the process. The cave of wires and metal hummed, a big spark flashed, signaling life within the hole, and then…

Nothing.

Jack and Maddie waited for a few minutes, hoping that, miraculously, it was going to start anytime soon, and that the previous spark didn't mean anything at all. But soon they sighed in defeat, about to go back upstairs and restart their blueprints when a voice echoed down.

"Mom? Dad? Do you know where my-"

"Danny!" Jack yelled, and a rough plan formed in his head. "Get down here, son, I want you to check something out for me."

Danny soon emerged, a confused look about his face. "What, Dad?"

"Here, put this jumpsuit on." Danny obliged, tugging on a white HAZMAT suit over his usual clothes and zipping a zipper over his t-shirt. Jack Fenton's face appeared on the front.

Sam, noticing this, hastily walked forward and ripped it off, saying, "Give me that. It looks stupid on there." Jack looked like a lost puppy for a moment, but brightened up immediately.

"Great! Now, step into the portal for a moment and check to see if anything is broken!" Jack turned Danny around and forcefully pushed him in, while Maddie yelled, "Jack, no!"

But it was too late. Danny stumbled in, trying to regain his balance by placing his hand on the wall. Tragically, his hand happened to push a green button in the process, accidently turning the Fenton Portal on. An eerie neon-green light surrounded him, and Danny screamed in agony, being shocked by the ectoplasmic rays emanating from the portal. His ebony hair turned pure white, and his white jumpsuit turned black, while his gloves, boots, belt, and shoulders became as white as his hair. Hearing concerned yells coming from behind him, Danny turned his head, opening his eyes a fraction of an inch.

Through the ghostly rays, the spectators saw a pair of glowing green eyes.

**A/N: …Yeah. I'm stopping it there. I was planning on making it twice as long, but then I got lazy. Plus, I wanna know if you guys want me to continue. I know exactly how I'm gonna go about the next chapter if I do continue (well, not exactly, considering the fact that plot bunnies are currently fighting for dominance), but I just wanna know if this is a waste of my time or not. Okay, please review, alert, fave, whatever.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE.**


	2. DON'T MESS WITH THE FUDGE

**A/N: Err… There's, like, 15 reviews telling me to continue this the day after I posted the first chapter (plus a PM), so I decided it wouldn't hurt to go on writing. This even got more response than Mr. Syme…**

**On a side note, yesterday was my birthday! Huzzah! Now I'm 13!**

When Danny woke up on the cold tile floor and heard the familiar buzz of one of his parents' ecto-guns above him, he found it in his best interests not to open his eyes.

Of course, he ignored the logical part of his mind and cracked an eye open, finding a large, glowing, metallic gun not inches away from his face.

Go figure.

"Um, Dad, what are you doing?" Danny asked hesitantly, not understanding his dad's sudden hostility. Well, of course, his dad always turned hostile when he thought there was a ghost around or when his fudge mysteriously disappears, but that's not really the point.

"I should be asking you that, ghost kid! Where's my son? What did you do to Danny?" Jack yelled, waving the gun around dangerously. Danny took advantage of the gun no longer being squished in his face and sat up.

_Wait a second, _he thought when his brain decided to start working, _ghost kid?_

"I _am_ Danny, Dad. What are you ta-" then Danny noticed his black jumpsuit. "Hey, who changed my clothes? What happened to my shirt and pants? And… is this underwear… _new_?" He shivered at the vile thought.

"Lies, ghost kid, lies! You're not Danny, and nobody would actually change a ghost's clothes!" Jack yelled, nudging poor little Danny with the big, scary weapon. (A/N: Yes, that was sarcasm. Sarcasm makes the world go round.)

Sam and Tucker chose this moment to intervene, while Maddie stood by the side wondering what the hell was happening.

"Um, Mr. Fenton, sir," Tucker started, "that really is Danny."

"What? Of course it isn't! Don't you see that hair? And those… _eyes?_" Jack trembled at the mere mention of Danny's eyes, to which said kid was greatly confused. What the heck was so scary about him?

"Mr. Fenton, forgetting about the fact that Danny has recently been un-Danny-ified, doesn't he look like your son?" Tucker shot.

"Uh…"

"And does he not act exactly like you?" Danny started to protest, but Tucker silenced him by holding up a hand.

"Well…"

"And isn't he, by all means, the exact same one who took your fudge?" Sam groaned and face-palmed.

Jack raised his recently lowered weapon and yelled, "YOU TOOK MY FUDGE? I KNEW GHOSTS WERE EVIL, BUT THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE!" He put his finger to the trigger, and was just about ready to pull.

"Jack! Don't shoot!" Maddie yelled, and her husband obliged. But he was still pointing the gun at Danny.

Speaking of Danny, he was currently floating up to the ceiling.

"Um… guys? What's going on?" he asked. Hopefully the answer did not include talking sausage (another one of Jack's experiments. Let's just say it did not turn out well.)

Maddie sighed and massaged her aching head. "Well, Danny, it appears that you have died. Either that, or you've been horribly mutated."

"What? That's Danny?" Jack asked, much more confused. "Then… Danny took my fudge?" Tucker nodded and smirked at the ceiling, where Danny was currently residing. "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE!"

"For one, Dad, I DID NOT TAKE YOUR FUDGE! And two, what do you mean by 'dead'? I mean, yeah, that was probably the most painful experience in my entire life, but does that really mean- wait, never mind. Now how to I get down from here?" It was this moment that Danny conveniently fell down to earth. "Ow!"

Sam sighed and pulled out a hand-held mirror from existence. "Just look at yourself, Danny, and stop asking questions." Said kid took the shiny reflective thing from her hands and gasped. He now saw why his dad was holding an ecto-gun.

His recently black hair was now snow-white and his white jumpsuit was now completely black (save for the gloves, boots, belt and collar, which were now white). His skin was much paler than the tan color it had once been, and there was a light glow surrounding him. Also, now that he was thinking about it, his voice echoed a bit. But what unnerved him the most, surprisingly, were his eyes.

His eyes, which now glowed neon green. (A/N: Don't ask why I described him again when I already did that last chapter. I honestly do not know.)

After gaping for a considerable amount of time, Danny stuttered, "Is that- is that _me_?"

Sam rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes it is. Now stop admiring yourself and stand up." She proceeded to help Danny rise from his sitting position, but was a bit shocked when his arm fell through her grasp halfway up.

Danny was not happy with falling twice in the same day.

He was also not happy with falling through the floor as well.

He eventually came back through the floor a few minutes later, as a result of doggy-paddling through solid substance as if it were water.

Yes, this was definitely the weirdest day of his life. Which, by the way, turned even weirder when two rings formed around his waist a few seconds after reappearing in the lab, traveling up and down his body, reverting him back to regular old Daniel Fenton.

"Um… what just happened?" Danny asked.

"I have no clue," Maddie answered. She started looking thoughtful. "Maybe… we should take a blood sample. Just to see what's going on." She saw Danny's look of pure horror. "Oh, don't worry, sweetie, we're just gonna take a little blood and run a few tests on it. Not a big deal." Of course, she had no idea about Danny's fear of needles. He never really told anyone; he was too embarrassed about it.

Let's just say the attempt to get a bit of blood from Danny did not end well…

**A/N: Uh… yeah. Probably the worst chapter I've written for anything so far. Sorry for this being so crappy, but I got a bunch of books today that I really want to read :D. (Yes, I am a huge bookworm. Blame my parents.) Anyway, sorry about this being so short. It's midnight right now and, though I usually go to sleep at two am, I don't like writing this late at night unless it's some stupid little angst-y one-shot. The chapters are usually terrible otherwise (as you can see from this example).**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE!**


	3. Which Contains HalfGhosts and Other Stuf

**A/N: Holy… Are you guys serious? 24 reviews, 15 faves, and 19 alerts? And this is only what, the third chapter? Wow. I'd love to see where this story stands when I get to chapter 10. **_**If**_** I get to chapter 10, of course. Oh, and to let you know, I'm writing a short prequel for this. It's gonna be a little one-shot, so don't expect too much. Just letting you know. Oh, and if some of you are wondering why Maddie was underreacting when she basically said her son was dead, it's because… yeah, I don't know either. I was just thinking that Danny was right in front of her the whole time, so it'd be kind of hard for her to mourn her loss when he's just sitting around wondering what the heck was going on. On with the chapter!**

Now, saving the trouble of telling the tale of how the blood got into the needle in the first place, I'm just gonna say that Jack and Maddie ran some tests on said blood. Danny's blood, to be exact. The blood that came from his body.

He was not happy to be missing some blood.

He was also not happy to be told by his parents that his blood contained trace amounts of ectoplasm. While not large in quantity, they predicted that the gooey green stuff would multiply over the course of the month, until eventually there would be just enough ectoplasm that it would be fatal to eliminate it from his body. They could try to rid him of it immediately, but there was a rather high risk of him going into severe shock and/or cardiac arrest soon after. Plus, Jack and Maddie would have to spend some time on coming up with something that could get rid of the stuff in the first place. (1)

Basically, Danny heavily relied on ectoplasm to keep him alive, just like some regular old ghost.

Then again, he also needed blood to survive too, as all other humans.

They also figured out that Danny seemed to have the ability to change between human and ghost (but only because of his earlier (accidental) demonstration). Maddie soon hypothesized that ghost-Danny had trace amounts of regular human blood too, considering the fact that he has trace amounts of ectoplasm in his human form now.

In conclusion, Jack and Maddie deemed Danny a half-ghost. While it was thought to be universally impossible to literally be half-dead, the two scientists couldn't scrap up anything else from their thorough research on a bit of blood.

"So I'm screwed," Danny deadpanned. Sam and Tucker chorused "Yep" while Maddie was scolding him for his rudeness, though in all honesty, even she was a little hopeless for Danny's case.

Jack was just trying to figure out where his fudge went. Secretly, he was both excited and a bit worried for Danny. Excited because his son had freaking awesome ghost powers, and a little worried because he didn't really know how much Danny's social life would change. Even though Jack Fenton was Jack Fenton, even he knew that there was something other than fudge in the course of life.

"Okay… then what do I do now?" Danny asked.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. You should probably just-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jazz asked as she chose that moment to (not so) conveniently pop into the room.

"Hey, Jazz!" Jack yelled. "You see, Danny was in a bit of an accident a few hours ago, and we were just telling him that he's-"

"Perfectly normal!" Danny interrupted. "Danny was in a little lab accident a while ago and Mom and Dad were just telling him how he's perfectly fine, no injuries, no sickness, no terrible mutations that should be mentioned and definitely nothing supernatural and/or extremely unrealistic!"

Everybody stared at him for a while.

Jazz, eyeing him confusedly, said, "O…kay… I'll be in my room if you need me." With that, she took off.

"Danny, why did you lie to your sister?" Maddie asked, narrowing her eyes threateningly. (A/N: Wow, I didn't actually expect threateningly to actually be a _word_. Though my spellchecker claims that it is…)

Danny rolled his eyes. "What, do you really expect me to say 'Hey, Jazz! Guess what? I was in a little accident and now I'm half-ghost! How cool is that?' Seriously, Jazz doesn't even believe in ghosts in the first place. Neither did I, for that matter. I'm pretty sure she'd just call a mental hospital and tell them she's the only sane person in the house and that her family's a bunch of loony idiots."

Sam, after a little pause, replied, "Well, I guess your logic makes sense Danny. Let's just keep it a secret from everybody else, then, since we're the only ones in this town that even believe in ghosts."

Tucker's jaw dropped. "But Sam-"

"No, Tuck, she's right," Danny agreed with a sigh. "We'll even be more of a laughing stock than we are now. They'll think we're just delusional or something and beat us up more."

Maddie gaped at her son. "But Danny, I really think-"

"No, Mads, he's right," Jack, who was oddly quiet while this was going on, interrupted. "Our own daughter won't believe us if we tell her. Why should we tell everybody else? Plus, do you know how much Danny's life would change even if they DID believe us? It'll be a nightmare for the rest of his life!"

Maddie gaped at him. "Wow… Jack… I really didn't expect you to be so… considerate…" There was awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I should just forget about my powers then, huh?" Danny said, bashing the silence with a hammer and telling it to screw off before throwing it in the garbage. What, can't I be original? "Breaking the silence" is so 664 BC.

Tucker's jaw dropped dramatically. "But Danny, you have these awesome ghost powers and you're just gonna forget they ever exist? Face it, dude, even if we don't tell anybody else, things are going to be different from now on."

Jack smiled brightly, all trace of seriousness gone from his face. "Yeah, now you can be my sidekick! We can beat those ghosts together, you and me!"

Danny sighed and answered, "No, Dad, I am not going to be your 'sidekick'. All I know is that I can change into a ghost and fall through stuff. And," he added, once he took a look at himself, "go invisible, apparently. How do I stop doing this?"

It was then everybody shook their heads and faced the truth. Nothing, no matter how hard everybody tried, was ever going to be the same.

**(1) I'm no scientist, so I'm not really sure how sound this logic is. If you DO happen to know what you're talking about in this field of expertise, then you can correct me and say this makes no sense at all and provide me with something that actually makes sense.**

**A/N: I could've made it longer, but I wanted to get this posted ASAP. Oh, and you might expect faster updates, considering the fact that school starts in about 2 days. I usually just pretend to do my homework, writing fanfiction instead. Ehehe… don't tell anybody I said that. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated!**


	4. Of Mattress Blood and Gum Flavored Shoes

**A/N: Don't ask about the lack of updates. Seriously. Let's just say that life seems to have something against me… and everybody else on this site too, apparently, judging by all the whining I see in the author's notes (me not excluded, of course.)**

Jazz woke up the next morning, wondering why she thought she should call a mental hospital and tell them that her family is crazy.

…Well, crazier than usual, anyway.

She then remembered that Danny had acted weird the day before, when he mentioned something about not being mutated. While it's a relief to know that her little brother probably wasn't part fish or something, it still bothered her—why the heck did he feel the need to state the obvious? After pondering for a while, she eventually shrugged, going off to wake him instead. Danny always slept in too late without her there.

She knocked on his door, and, understandably, got no response. Jazz opened the door and reached her little brother's bed, ready to shake him awake, but was rather surprised to find no one occupying his room.

Huh. He must have gotten up earlier.

Shrugging, she left, thinking nothing of it.

Hearing a slamming door and the retreating of footsteps, Danny opened his eyes from his comfortable sleep to find himself staring at the bottom of his mattress. He briefly wondered how old his bed was upon seeing the slightly ripped bottom spilling mattress blood and the moldy scent of mildew, but soon realized that it was in his best interests to get _out_ from under his bed. Danny proceeded to do so, tripping over his own feet every so often, which in itself was strange; sure he was a bit clumsy, but never _this_ clumsy. Plus, it almost felt as though the ground was trying to eat his feet. That was certainly not normal.

He went on to his regular morning schedule: go take shower, get dressed, brush teeth, comb hair, eat breakfast. The usual. All the while, he was tripping most of the time, and he started wondering why. Then he remembered waking up under his bed, and started wondering how he got down there in the first place. He was sure he went to sleep on top of it. Time to retrace his steps…

Okay, so he got up yesterday, went to school, came back home and went to his room, then Sam and Tucker apparently visited and were immediately dragged down to the lab by his parents, he went down to ask them a question, his dad had him go into the portal, said portal came on… and…

Danny smacked his face. How could he forget something as important as _that? _Now he knew why everybody called him clueless. Well, he guessed that's why, anyway.

Okay. So, apparently, he could use his newfound ghost powers as a human, to some extent. When he thought his foot felt like it was being swallowed by the floor, it really was. And when he couldn't see himself in the mirror after taking a shower, blaming it on the fog, he really was invisible.

Well. That's gonna be a problem in school. …And that definitely wasn't poorly concealed foreshadowing.

~~~~~ (Gotta love that at sign. And this is a line break, if you must know.)

Danny cursed for the umpteenth time, asking the God of Unneeded Ghost Powers and Other Useless Things to stop giving him so much trouble because honestly he _really_ didn't need to trip every other step especially in front of Dash _thank you very much._

"Hey, Fen-toenail," Dash sneered after witnessing Danny's graceful (coughnotcough) trip to the floor, "what do you think you're doing, getting your face under my foot?" (A/N: Trip to the floor? Ha… Unintended pun right there, people.)

Danny looked up, seeing Dash's blonde face staring at the floor where he was. The only problem was the Jock's foot wasn't in his face, thankfully. Being the idiot he was, Danny stated that out loud. "Um, Dash, your foot isn't in my face, if you didn't notice."

Dash smirked and stepped on Danny. "Well, now it is, Fent-erincess. Say, what flavor is that piece of gum I stepped on earlier?" Obviously, everybody who was deemed popular laughed at the "joke." It was then the minute bell rang.

"Well, see you later Fenton. Don't wanna be late for Lancer's," Dash sneered, and he and the other kids in the A-list turned a corner into another hallway.

"…Well, that sucked," Tucker deadpanned. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well_ duh_, Captain Obvious," Sam said. Danny stared as the two started bickering.

"I find it funny that I was on the receiving end yet you guys are the ones complaining," he said. They turned to him.

"So are you saying you _don't_ care about the fact that Dash had you taste his sneaker?" Tucker asked.

"Well, no, it's just-"

"Hey, guys," Sam said, grabbing their attention, "hate to say it, but Dash was right about getting to Lancer's if we wanna be on time. Let's go if we don't want him after our butts." The two others quickly agreed in fear of the overweight teacher giving them detention and left for the classroom.

Of course, that had to be when the first ghost attacked.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to work on the length. Also, sorry about this chapter. They never turn out how I always want them to turn out to be, and frankly, I'm not too fond of how this one ended up. So… yeah.**

**Thanks for the 32 reviews, 22 faves and 28 alerts! But I have to ask… What are C2s? Just wondering. Anyway, let's try to hit 40 reviews this time 'round, ne? No, I'm not saying that you have to give me 40 reviews for the next chapter. I'd never do that. Just setting a goal :D**


End file.
